¡Merlin!¿Oro o plata?
by Xareni
Summary: Para ningún hombre es fácil pedir matrimonio y Harry no es la excepción. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _En esta historia se utilizaron algunos de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, creación de J. K. Rowling y algunas de las frases de las canciones de Phil Collins._

 _ **Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ **.**

* * *

 **¡Merlín! ¿Oro o plata?**

Harry, estaba cansado y nervioso. No sabía cuál de las dos en mayor medida, pero sabía el motivo de su agotamiento mental, de esa ansiedad que se mantenía con él desde hace tres meses. Y se volvía más fuerte después de estar con ella, con Ginny, el motivo de sus noches de desvelo.

Hace tres malditos meses había tomado la decisión de casarse con ella. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba convencido que ella, era la única mujer que sería capaz de hacerlo feliz.

Ella era especial, única, fuerte, lo había esperado tanto tiempo… Por eso quería pedirle matrimonio de una manera especial, tan única como ella. Pero, ya llevaba tres meses pensándolo y aun no se le ocurría la manera correcta de hacerlo. El mayor problema era que ella era demasiado complicada, y sobre todo, sabía lo que pretendía y no quería hacérselo más fácil. Aun, cuando le había pedido a Hermione, que le preguntara como deseaba que le pidiesen matrimonio, lo único que esta había contestado era: "Cualquier forma está bien, mientras sea la persona que amo".

¡Él sabía que lo había hecho con malicia! Ella quería que saliera de él. " **¿Por qué no pueden entender como nos sentimos?** Para los hombres no es tan fácil pensar en cosas románticas…" pensaba Harry. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que él no sabía nada de romance? Es decir, ¡Se había tardado casi seis años para entender que la amaba! ¡No era acaso, signo que necesitaba ser guiado! ¿Qué, tal vez, se lo podría haber vuelto más fácil? Solo tendría que comentar, casi por casualidad, algo que desease. ¿Oro o plata? Se había vuelto su "Ser o no ser" esos días. Uno entre los muchos dilemas que tenía Harry, en esos momentos.

Sintió sus ojos cerrarse, por lo que decidió dormir. Pensó, que podría intentar sonsacarle algo a la señora Wesley el día siguiente. Mientras tanto, solo podía pedirle a Merlín que le mandara un poco de ayuda, ya que enserio la necesitaba. Tal vez fue por eso que el viejo mago decidió contestarle o por lo menos mandarle un poco de ayuda.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, se encontró en una especie de mesa redonda. Todo en esa habitación era blanco: las paredes, la mesa, la luz, las sillas, la barba de Dumbledore… Un momento ¿La barba de Dumbledore? Enfocó los ojos y distinguió las cinco siluetas que se encontraban rodeándolo. Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Sirius y Remus lo observaban a la espera de una reacción.

—¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?— preguntó Harry.

—Merlín dijo que tenías problemas compañero. Bueno, aquí mando a los mejores casanovas que consiguió en el camino—contestó Fred con su sonrisa burlona.

—Ya. Y no habría sido más fácil mandar a mi madre, es decir, ella es mujer tal vez me habría dado buenas ideas— dijo Harry entre dudoso y resignado.

—Aparte que nos tomamos el tiempo para ayudarle, se comporta tan tremendamente desagradecido. Por lo que veo los años no lo han hecho madurar Señor Potter— lanzó Snape con frialdad.

—Cállate Quejicus, el solo está preocupado. ¿Aparte, tú qué haces aquí de todas formas?— dijo Sirius.

—Me pidieron que viniera. Al contrario de ti que llevas semanas rogando ayudarle— contestó con molestia.

—Basta. A todos nos mandaron ayudar a Harry. ¿Pueden comportarse y centrarse en el problema?— dijo Lupin

—Concuerdo con el joven Remus, aquí el tema central es ayudar a Harry. Así que, ¿Qué necesitas?— le preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry no estaba seguro que lo pudieran ayudar. Es más, se preguntaba seriamente si eso era un sueño, o tal vez una pesadilla. Si no lo era, vaya grupo de personas que le había mandado Merlín. Hasta donde él sabía, la mayoría no se había casado y el único que lo hizo fue conquistado no un conquistador. No fue él quien dio el primer paso. Si lo pensaba bien, Tonks, básicamente, había empujado a Lupin al altar… ¿Cómo lo iban ayudar?

—Bueno, yo necesito un poco de su sabiduría y fuerza…— dijo Harry

 **—Oh, el poder para ser fuerte y la sabiduría para ser sabio. Todas esas cosas vendrán a ti a tiempo,** Harry—dijo Dumbledore —. Pero, ¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando?

—¿Que acaso soy el único que lo sabe? Harry quiere casarse con mi hermana y no sabe cómo pedirle matrimonio— explicó Fred, mientras, se reclinaba en la silla con los brazos en la cabeza y los pies en la mesa. Los demás se miraban entro ellos—. Por cierto, dile a mi familia que **no se aparte de mi la risa,** quieres.

—¿Con eso es que tienes problemas, Harry?— se burló Sirius— Oh vamos, ¿tú puedes poner en peligro tu vida cada cinco minutos, pero pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que amas? ¡Te aterra! Solo escucha aquí— dijo tocando su pecho— él **te guiara, tu corazón decidirá por ti** que es lo que debes hacer.

—Es fácil decirlo, cuando nunca se ha estado enamorado— expuso Snape y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo; aunque él nunca le daría la razón enfrente de Sirius.

—No es el hecho de pedírselo, si no el cómo hacerlo. No quiero que sea tan simple. Por mí parte, ni siquiera me pondría de rodillas. Solo la miraría y le diría: **No importa lo que digan, estarás aquí, en mi corazón siempre.** Por favor cásate conmigo Ginny. Prometo amarte, cuidarte…— el monólogo de Harry fue interrumpido por las risas del único pelirrojo del grupo.

—Si en serio piensas decir esa clase de cursilerías, te lo digo por tu integridad, no lo hagas enfrente de George o hará que jamás lo olvides. No me mires así, es **un vínculo de hermanos difícil de explicar** , pero créeme que cuando te digo que lo encontrara de lo más divertido, más, si lo dices de esa forma tan patética— le explicó Fred.

—¿Tienen una mejor idea?— contestó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué tal si llenas la habitación de rosas. A Tonks le gustaban las flores— sugirió Remus.

— O escribes en el aire ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Con los fuegos artificiales que hicimos los dragones en Hogwarts— añadió Fred.

—Primero lo primero. ¿Ya elegiste el anillo Harry?— preguntó Dumbledore.

—He visto como un millón, aún no he podido decidir si sería mejor que fuera de plata o de oro.

— Eso es sencillo, puedes elegir el material basándote en su tono de piel. Si es frio, le irá bien la plata. Si es cálido, el oro seria la elección adecuada— Ante esta explicación todos los demás hombres miraban a Dumbledore como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—No te compliques tanto. Que sea un anillo de oro. El dorado es característico de los Gryffindor, así que, será la elección correcta— dijo Sirius. Todos asintieron.

— Con respecto a la propuesta, la señorita Weasley es una mucha tímida. Lo más conveniente sería que no fuera algo demasiado extravagante ni escandaloso. Algo íntimo estaría bien— comentó Snape. Recordó la cara de Lily cuando James Potter, pensó, era inteligente gritarle que se casara con él enfrente de todos los alumnos, en su séptimo año. ¡Pobre idiota!

—Deberías grabarle la propuesta en la escoba. Sería una sorpresa, encontrarlo antes de su próximo partido juagando con las Arpías de Holyhead— dijo Sirius.

Harry había empezado a asentir, encantado con la idea que le daba su padrino; era sencilla, original, discreta y le parecía bastante buena… hasta que una voz lo desanimo.

—Si hace eso y pierden lo matara; por desconcentrarla en medio de un partido— comentó Fred—. Eso sin contar, que podrías arruinar su escoba. ¡La amada escoba de la suerte de Ginevra Weasley! No querría ser tú si lo haces.

— Pensemos un poco. ¿Qué cosas le gustan Harry?— dijo Dumbledore.

— El quidditch, los caballos, las brujas de Macbeth, competir, la comida de la señora Weasley… pero nada sirve. No puedo cantar, podría atragantarse con el anillo si lo pongo en la comida. El quidditch no es lo suficiente romántico según Hermione y no sabría de donde sacar un bendito caballo.

—Podrías mandarle un patronus, en el que le pidas matrimonio— dijo Snape.

—Eso es demasiado cobarde Severus. Él tiene que pedírselo de frente— rebatió Sirius —. Yo digo que la lleves alguna playa, se lo pidas, y listo.

—Eso ya lo han hecho cientos de hombres Canuto, y Harry quiere que sea diferente— dijo Lupin.

—Y por eso sabemos que funciona— señaló Fred—. El problema aquí, es que Ginny odia la playa.

Harry ya había pensado en eso. Él sabía que no iba a ser fácil, aun teniendo a cinco cabezas ayudándolo. Por algo, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando. Él habría querido enseñarle **un paraíso sin tocar,** pero, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Un reflejo de luz lo cegó por unos momentos, sintió su cuerpo tambalear, cuando se reestableció vio a Dumbledore de manera interrogante.

—Tranquilo, simplemente te estas despertando— contestó a su pregunta no pronunciada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hemos estado aquí hablando por gusto?— preguntó Fred—. Así que, no te fuimos de verdadera ayuda.

—Eso no importa, yo soy feliz de poder estar con ustedes un momento más. Llevamos bastante tiempo aquí y no les he preguntado cómo han estado. Yo quiero que sepan lo mucho que los aprecio y los extraño. —la voz le tembló.

— **Recuerdas a los que se fueron dentro del corazón,** Harry. Nosotros nunca te vamos abandonar. Nunca lo hemos hecho— dijo Sirius.

—¿Cómo es allá, donde fueron?— preguntó

—¿Seguro que no quieres seguir con el asunto en el que estábamos?— inquirió Snape, tratando de evitar las demostraciones de afecto del chico. Este solo negó con la cabeza— No **hay nada que se pueda comparar.**

 **— Todas las cosas que soñaste,** no son nada a su lado. Ni la comida, ni la ropa, ni la compañía, **nunca estuve yo en ningún lugar tan hermoso y tan apacible** como ese. Así que diles que estamos bien, aun veo a mi madre llorarme de vez en cuando y no quiero que lo haga cuando yo soy feliz— contestó Fred sonriendo.

—Harry, dile a mi hijo que lo amo. Dile que su padre dice: "A **unque no hay nadie ahí para guiarte, nadie que tome tu mano,** sé que **con fe y entendimiento harás el viaje de niño a hombre. Encontraras tu lugar al lado del que amas."**

La luz de la habitación se fue haciendo opaca. Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos vio cada uno de los hombres despedirse y caminar hacia un lugar que él no pudo ver. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que se había quedado solo con Dumbledore.

—Siempre lo he necesitado para guiarme. ¿Como voy a seguir haciendo este viaje sin usted?— le dijo.

— **En este viaje que estás haciendo** , sé que **habrá respuestas que buscaras** , pero **eres tu quien subirá la montaña,** Harry. **Eres tu quien alcanzara la cima**. Mi misión en ese mundo ya está realizada, ya solo me queda ayudarte en ese pequeño problema que tienes en este momento. Uno de los objetos que te deje en mi testamento, bueno, tal vez puedes encontrarle una nueva utilidad. Creo que no eres el único que le gustaría tenerlo.

— Adiós, Profesor Dumbledore— dijo mientras lo veía alejarse.

— **Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas,** Harry. No digas adiós, simplemente nos veremos en la próxima gran aventura…

Los rayos del sol terminaron de despertarlo. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa agridulce. Agradeció a Merlín la oportunidad de ver a sus seres queridos una vez más y se levantó, apresurado, con temor que se borrara de su mente ese recuerdo. Fue a la joyería, la dependienta lo saludó sin prestarle mucha atención. Ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia ahí, así que siguió atendiendo a otro cliente.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio, era el anillo adecuado. Él lo sabía, su corazón se lo decía más que nunca. Oro de catorce quilates, el diamante dentro de una armadura similar a una corona y una línea de brillantes que iba del lado izquierdo al derecho, cerrando la forma del circulo que simbolizaba la eternidad. Lo compró y salió del lugar después, que lo hubiesen grabado.

Al anochecer fue al encuentro de Ginny, se encontraba esperándolo al lado del árbol nudoso que se había en su casa; rodeada de la maleza, característica de la madriguera. Estaba hermosa. Con un vestido blanco que brillaba en la oscuridad, su cabello suelto, volando con el viento, en ráfagas rojas, contrastando con la piel pálida. Por un momento temió, que lo hubiese esperado mucho tiempo y tuviese frio. Se fijó más en ella, en lo que hacía.

Sus ojos marrones se encontraban perdidos en el cielo. No espero a perder la oportunidad y dejo volar la snitch hasta la altura de sus ojos. Al tocarla, esta se abrió y para sorpresa de ella dejó caer en su mano un anillo.

Se acercó a ella, quien lo miraba entre sorprendida y confundida, se arrodilló.

— **Aquí estoy de rodillas. Yo pongo mi corazón a tus pies,** a pesar de que probablemente, ya sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo. Quiero darte mis motivos para decir que sí. El primero es que **nos necesitamos el uno al otro, para tenernos, para aguantar.** El segundo es que **mientras haya vida en mí, tu felicidad está garantizada.** Y el tercero es que te amo con locura, como sé que nadie más lo hará. Pero quiero ser justo y decirte un motivo para decir que no y es que estoy en constante peligro de muerte, tal vez no viva muchos años. Por eso si dices que sí, quiero que sepas que **cuando el destino llama debes ser fuerte. Quizá no este contigo, pero debes sobrevivir.**

Ginny solo lo observo y le contesto:

—¿Me amas? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

—Siempre.

Y lo besó. No se necesitó contestación, el sí, no era verbal, pero ellos sabían que nunca existió la posibilidad de un no. Por eso cuando el anillo fue grabado decía exactamente eso.

 _¿Después de tanto tiempo? Siempre…_

* * *

 **Las canciones utilizadas para este reto fueron:**

 _Estarás en mi corazón_

 _Dos mundos_

 _Bienvenido_

 _Hijo de hombre_

 _Do i love you?_

 ***Here I am on bended knees**  
 **I lay my heart**

 ***As long as there is life in me,**  
 **your happiness is guaranteed**


End file.
